villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Curly-BraceXD
Opinions The Ebenezer Scrooge page is great, seriously, but from the looks of it, I think it need some image cleanup like right away. That way some certain images of Ebenezer Scrooge like the one from the Muppets' A Christmas Carol are in order. Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:50, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Answer To answer your question, I deleted the "Clown Statue" page because we already had an article about it : Clown Doll (Urban Legend). (Feel free to edit it.) Not that I liked it, I hate deleting pages, but the "deletion candidate" template had been added for some times by another admin. "Housekeeping" is just about pages deleted to clear contents of the wiki. I realize that I deleted two of your articles now, and I sincerely apologize. I do hope it does not discourage you for your articles are good and well-written, it was more bad luck than your articles' fault. I advise you to make a research on the wiki of all the names and spelling used for the villain you want to write about to know if a page about it already exists. Never hesitate to ask about any subject that bugs you. Balthus Dire 10:36, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Hello there. Sorry for the late reply, I have been quite busy recently. The problem with the sleep talking man is that we don't know what happen exactly in his dreams, but unfortunately he does not harm anyone in real life and serves as a foil to no protagonist. I grant you that what he says reveals an unsettling mindset. However, someone's dreams is not what we label as fiction, this being stories invented and published with established characters and setting. Even if it was, a villain has to be a threat and to harm people and all in all he does not even rambles about evil plans, hatred against someone/something. I hate bearing bad news, but we have a strict policy about villains and the sleep talking man does not fit in. My apologies. Balthus Dire 12:41, April 15, 2012 (UTC) STM candidate for deletion Hello Curly-BraceXD. Yes, I totally understand that. Villains (both real & fictional) are villains, no matter what. Now about that page, Sleep Talkin' Man you created. I've checked it out & I'm afraid there is no possible reason in keepin' it. I mean, 2 questions: 1. What type of villain is he really? & 2. What movie or TV show or Internet origin does he come from? I gotta go. We'll talk about it later when I get the chance, ok? Have a good day. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:00, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. Blogs actually don't count as villains. See ya around. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:54, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey Curly-BraceXD. Glad to help out, bub. If there's one thing I know, it's that we each do what we each do best, ya know what I mean? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:10, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Darthmaul You are not rude at all. You are very respectable, and to be honest, I think that maybe you are right. Let's discuss it with an adminstrator. 9Darthmaul 18:49, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Curly-BraceXD 18:52, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Puss in Boots Okay, Jack is ''a villain. But Puss in Boots?! I was just about to explain that. You see, if you watched Shrek 2, Puss was sent as an assassin to kill Shrek, but never succeeded and he just joined Shrek and Donkey. He can be considered a redeemed villain. In fact, both Jack and Puss share some similarities, they're both redeemed villains. Curly-BraceXD 18:56, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Darthmaul Do you think He'll continue with these edits like another contributer known as Captainbrady? William J. Hawkins 19:09, April 23, 2012 (UTC) I think I'll leave darthmaul to solve the problem. I'm sure he understands now. As for captainbrady, I think we best contact him about it and hope he understands, as well. Curly-BraceXD 19:24, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Joining Skippy Shorts Wiki Can you please go to Skippy Shorts Wiki and improve it and all articles there if you can? Please! This wiki needs a LOT of help! -- TheSitcomLover 1:57, June 15, 2012 (UTC) I know this is a really, really late reply, but I'm not sure exactly what Skippy Shorts is, nor have I watched it enough times to be a regular contributor to the wiki. If you don't mind, would you please explain what Skippy Shorts is. Do you recommend it or do you just simply wish for me to help the wiki? Thanks. Curly-BraceXD (talk) 02:28, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Today is My Birthday What's up. Today's my birthday & I just turned 25 years old now. Speakin' of which, when's your birthday? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:30, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Sup. Happy birthday. Mine is November 18. Congratulations on turning 25. Curly-BraceXD (talk) 21:38, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey Curly-BraceXD, besides Dan, I created pages for other villains in ''Dan Vs., including the Imposter. By the way, B1bl1kal, Happy 25th Birthday! Garfield1601 (talk) 22:08, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey Garfield 1601. Thanks. Curly-BraceXD (talk) 19:52, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Help Hey Curly-BraceXD, can you help me on the Dan Vs. villains articles? They need some improvement. I recently created a page about Amber. Garfield1601 (talk) 01:48, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Sure. I'll check back and alert you when it's complete.? ¢υяʟʏ вʀαcєⓍⒹ 01:50, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Reply of comment made on FLAB WIKI Hello, Curlybrace i reminded my brother (He is 5) and he apologized. I promised that this will not happen again. And I request that you should ban Imperial14 becuase he often threatens people. I promise in the name of God; that his will not happen again. That you for replying nicely; You are the best admin. almost all the admins are mean. But you are courteous. I thank you. Please respond Would the Grumpy Cat count as a villain? It likes making rude comments and it is found on knowyourmeme.com. Garfield1601 (talk) 12:11, April 7, 2013 (UTC) This would probably be a better issue to present to an admin. However, KYM does confirm Grumpy Cat as a meme, so I would say: Give it a go. Since the meme is generally associated with anger and Grumpy Cat is, in fact, a cynical character, I'm very sure he counts as a villain. Keep in mind, however, not every KYM entry is confirmed and any user on that website can submit false entries... like Wikia. ¢υяʟʏ вʀαcєⓍⒹ 18:32, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay.